


It's always gonna come right back to this (please don't leave me)

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Infinite Playlist of Ships [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Wes shoots Laurel as well as Annalise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's always gonna come right back to this (please don't leave me)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Song prompt request from tumblr. My first time writing for this pairing so please be gentle. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and seek no profit. Title and inspiration from Pink's "Please Don't Leave Me"

The heart monitor beeped slowly as Michaela held Laurel’s hand. She was going to kill Wes when she found him. What had their lives become? She just wanted to press some sort of reset button so she could be sitting in her room studying rather than here cursing her luck and praying Laurel made it through. 

A nurse came in to check Laurel’s stats and smiled kindly at Michaela. “It might help her to hear a friendly voice.”

Michaela nodded and tried a faint smile of her own. When the nurse left, she began to speak, “I’m sorry I didn’t protect you this time. I never thought he’d shoot you too. Of course, he has been losing it since Rebecca went missing.” Another few beeps and she shifted a little but kept her hand in Laurel’s. “I wish you’d wake up soon so you could help me figure all of this out. You’d probably crack some joke about seeing this coming when Wes has probably never held a gun in his life.” Michaela shook her head and squeezed Laurel’s hand before she stood up. 

“I don’t have a lot of friends you know. I never have.” She smiled at Laurel’s sleeping form. “You’d probably tell me it’s because I’m too pushy or single minded.” She shrugged as she crossed her arms and moved toward the window in the room. “You’d be right but it’s also because I’m not too good at the letting people in part.”

Michaela could picture Laurel rolling her eyes and muttering something like ‘no shit’. 

She moved back to her seat and took Laurel’s hand again. “I think you’re the best friend I’ve ever had, how weird is that when half the time I’m complaining or criticizing everything about you?” She felt tears start to well up in her eyes as she continued, “but it’s true and I just can’t imagine being here without you. Remember that time you mentioned the rest of our lives and I brushed you off?” She sniffled and moved a strand of hair that had fallen over Laurel’s forehead, tucking it behind her ear. She sighed and stated, “I think I like the sound of it now cause I can’t imagine you not being here. You have to get better because I need you.”

She leaned forward and kissed Laurel’s hand. She wiped at her eyes and leaned back in her chair. “You’re amazing you know? You really are and I don’t tell you that enough.” Michaela shrugged and thought for a moment before she added, “I’ve probably never told you that. You are though and I just..” She shook her head and sighed. “I need you back ok? Just please come back.”

* * *

She wasn’t sure when she’d fallen asleep but Michaela woke up to the sound of a new nurse muttering softly and taking notes. She offered an apologetic smile. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Michaela shook her head. “It’s o.k., how is she?”

“She’s doing well. Still not sure when she’ll wake up but she’s doing well otherwise.” She grabbed Laurel’s chart and pointed to Michaela’s chair. “That chair folds out into a bed you know?”

“Thank you.” Michaela nodded as the nurse left. 

Michaela looked at Laurel hoping for some sign that she might wake soon but found her the same as the day before. She leaned forward and reached for Laurel’s hand. 

After a few minutes, Laurel started to stir. Michaela turned to her and smiled in relief as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room confused before her gaze landed on Michaela. Her voice was raspy as she asked, “Michaela?” 

Michaela nodded and squeezed her hand. 

Laurel swallowed slowly and cleared her throat. Laurel lifted her eyebrows in confusion as she noticed their hands. “I’d never take you for the hand holding type.”

Michaela laughed a little hysterical as she smiled and replied, “Yeah, well, desperate times.”


End file.
